While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty determining an appropriate exercise program for reaching their desired goal. Further, some people find it difficult to maintain an exercise regimen without some entertainment such as music to keep them motivated through the exercise program.
Athletes have found that listening to music while running may improve the athlete's endurance and enjoyment of the physical activity. In particular, some types of music may be more beneficial to increasing the athletic activity of an individual than others. For example, music with fast tempos may encourage an athlete to run faster or farther. The use of music may help distract athletes from what might otherwise be viewed as tedious and repetitive physical activity.